Takari
by Squishy Smeck
Summary: TK remembers what happened the week before. What happens when TK and Kari start dating. People start getting jelous and angry.


Here is my next story it's about TK and Kari (sort of a song fic too.)  
  
(Don't get angry about Tai, Yolei, Davis, Gatomon, Patamon, Cody, and Madoka (me) being in it I added it for flavor)  
  
WARNING ITS LONG 3 PAGES FRONT AND BACK WRITING ON PAPER! (I used a BSB song at the end)  
  
Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK sat on his bed remembering what had happed that week.  
  
^ FLASHBACK ^  
  
~Monday, April 29, 2002. 9:03a.m. ~  
  
~Gatomon the matchmaker~  
  
^ BING ^ the bell went as TK walked to his second period class.  
  
"Hey TK, wait up!"  
  
"Hi Kari, what do you think about the English project?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that, TK. Will you be my partner?"  
  
"Sure, Kari"  
  
"All right, I'll come over after school"  
  
TK nodded  
  
After school Kari called Tai saying she was going to TK's for a school project and will be home at 5:00. The group of four walked quietly for about 5 minutes.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"What's wrong Yolei?" TK asked  
  
"Its Ken! He hasn't called me in a week!"  
  
"Need a pinch?"  
  
"No Cody, I don't need a pinch."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Cody, I'm sure!"  
  
"All right then."  
  
At TK's house TK was waiting fir Kari to finish in the bathroom.  
  
"TK?"  
  
"What is it Gatomon?"  
  
"How do you feel about Kari?"  
  
"Well she's a good friend, it that's what you mean."  
  
"No TK, I mean more than a friend."  
  
TK started blushing. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She reads her diary to me every night, and it's basically about you. I've asked her why she only writes about you but she tells me 'I wouldn't understand'."  
  
"Wow! I never knew Kari felt that way about me."  
  
"Well she does, and I think you two should get some catnip and go on a date."  
  
"What do we need the catnip for?"  
  
"Me of course!"  
  
~Tuesday, April 30, 2002. 3:15a.m. ~  
  
~TK asks Kari out~  
  
They sat on TK's bed waiting for someone to say something.  
  
"Kari…we've known each other for quite a long time and I was thinking we could become more that just friends…more like boyfriend and girlfriend…you don't have to if you don't want to. We could just stay friends."  
  
"TK…I don't know if I'm quite ready for a boyfriend…"  
  
She got up and was about to leave when:  
  
"Kari wait! Please! I need an answer…"  
  
"I'll give you an answer tomorrow"  
  
~Wednesday, May 1, 2002. 8:15a.m. ~  
  
~Kari's answer~  
  
TK and Kari stood outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to open the door.  
  
"Kari, I'm not trying to sound impatient, but I need to know if you have an answer."  
  
"TK, I'll give you a chance, but we can't tell Tai. I don't want him to know I started dating before he did."  
  
Davis heard everything and felt really angry and sad. He left school and walked home.  
  
"Davis! It's 8:30 what are you doing home?"  
  
"Mom, I don't feel good."  
  
"Well you look okay, let me take your temperature. You just go to your room."  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Davis you're temperature is fine."  
  
"Mom…I afraid that…this sickness will never go away."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He broke down in tears.  
  
"I'm dieing of a broken heart!"  
  
"You must like this girl a lot because I haven't seen you cry like this since you were 7."  
  
~Thursday, May 2, 2002. 3:05p.m. ~  
  
~Davis VS. TK~  
  
"Davis you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes…I've decided that you and I should fight for Kari."  
  
"Davis! Kari isn't a prize to be won!"  
  
"I know but that's the only way. There will be 3 challenges: Basketball, soccer and a true fight. Best two out of three wins."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The first challenge was basketball  
  
"First one to 5 baskets wins"  
  
One at a time they tried to get the ball in the hoop.  
  
TK won 5-3.  
  
Soccer was the second challenge.  
  
"First one to 5 goals wins."  
  
They shot one at a time.  
  
Davis won 5-4.  
  
Then came the fight.  
  
"Whoever gives up looses."  
  
Davis charged at TK but TK dogged him. TK pinned Davis down and held his arm in his back an inch away from breaking his shoulder.  
  
"Give up?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
* CRACK * TK broke Davis' shoulder! Davis screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. The ambulance came and took Davis away.  
  
"I didn't mean to break his shoulder."  
  
"I know TK."  
  
~Friday, May 3, 2002. 5:25p.m. ~  
  
"Mom I have to meet Kari at the theater."  
  
"What's the hurry?"  
  
"Did you like it when Dad was late for your dates?"  
  
"I guess not. I'll drop you off on my way to the mall."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"What time does the movie end?"  
  
"7:00, but I won't need to be picked up, I'm walking Kari home."  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
"Hey Kari, sorry I'm late."  
  
"That's okay, at least you came."  
  
"Yeah! Now lets get some popcorn!"  
  
"Patamon! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was hungry!"  
  
"Patamon, they won't let you in, your going to have to wait out here."  
  
After the movie ended TK walked Kari home.  
  
"I had a great night TK."  
  
"I did too."  
  
TK bent over and the two preteens kissed. Up above were two very angry eyes watching them.  
  
"First Sora and Matt lie to me, and now Kari? I'm going to talk to her!"  
  
Tai stormed down the stairs not caring it was a long way down. Out in the lobby he ran right into a girl his age.  
  
"Oh…uh…sorry."  
  
"Oh no! My essay! This has to be handed in Monday and now look at it!" She held up a muddy piece of paper.  
  
"Here, let me help you." He helped her pick up the rest of the papers, "I'm sure you could print it off again."  
  
"I can't, our computer is broken."  
  
"Well I have a computer, if you want to use it."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
Tai happened to look passed her and saw TK and Kari still kissing. The girl looked around.  
  
"Your sister is dating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, you shouldn't get involved with her personal life. She'd hate you for that."  
  
"I know. By the way I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Oh! I'm Madoka Rakurai."  
  
"I'm Tai Kamiya."  
  
TK and Kari stopped kissing.  
  
"I better get home."  
  
Kari nodded, "Call me"  
  
"I will."  
  
^END FLASHBACK ^  
  
TK was happy about that night. He was about to turn off his radio when he heard the DJ announce a request.  
  
"All right you lovers out there snuggle down together and listen to this request sent in by a young girl named Kari, she writes:  
  
'I'd like to dedicate How Did I Fall In Love With You by the BackStreet Boys to my boyfriend TK. TK I hope you listening!' So here you go Kari, your request."  
  
Remember when  
  
We never needed each other  
  
The best of friends  
  
Like sister and brother  
  
We understood  
  
We'd never be  
  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone  
  
Now I want you so much  
  
The night is long  
  
And I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
CHORUS  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child  
  
That I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend  
  
That we can still be friends  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
I wanna say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know  
  
I don't wanna live this lie  
  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall in love with you 


End file.
